Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System
Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System, or T-A.L.O.S. is a biomechanical monstrosity designed by the Umbrella Corporation and a villain in the video game Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. History Creation T-A.L.O.S. was originally an idea that was conceived by a team of North American researchers from the Umbrella corporation. They wanted to create the ultimate Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W.) that would surpass every other model. The biggest objective was to maintain full control of the B.O.W. The researchers began the project in the Arklay mansion on the outskirts of Raccoon City. In Europe, another team of Umbrella researchers collaborated on the project. They discovered that using an organic parasite was a possible method to control the B.O.W. However, the North American team discovered a better method of control: connecting microchips to the B.O.W.'s brain cells. The final decision was that microchips would used to control the B.O.W. through its brain cells. The chips would be maintained by the Red Queen supercomputer. The North American researchers were never fully satisfied with the current development. They wanted the new B.O.W. to have power equivalent to military hardware. Normally, Tyrant models are strong enough to take on multiple army troops. However, they aren't able to battle large military vehicles. The team's solution was to arm the new B.O.W. with specialized firepower and enhanced armor. After intensive research, production of the new B.O.W. was scheduled to began. It was named T-A.L.O.S. (short for Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System). Before production could begin, it was interrupted by an outbreak of the T-Virus. The outbreak was caused by James Marcus who was a former researcher of Umbrella. This event startled Oswell E. Spencer who was the founder and president of the Umbrella corporation. Afraid of what might happen at the Arklay mansion, Oswell ordered Sergei Vladimir to recover T-A.L.O.S. Sergei and his personal body guards went straight to the Arklay mansion. They managed to escape with the only prototype of T-A.L.O.S. At this point, T-A.L.O.S. was safely back in Umbrella's hands. Relocation Following the outbreak in Raccoon City, the Umbrella corporation was forced to go underground. Most of its activities were shut down by the government. The T-A.L.O.S. prototype was moved to Umbrella's Russian branch which was the company's last stronghold. Under Sergei's guidance, T-A.L.O.S. was completed. The new weapon was tested against an attack helicopter, special forces, and two armored vehicles. The T-A.L.O.S. outperformed all of them. However, rumors of Umbrella's new bio-weapon began to spread Deployment On February 18, 2003, the Russian stronghold was attacked by S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. After hearing about the rumors of T-A.L.O.S., they led a squad of troops. Jill and Chris managed to break into the stronghold but they encountered hordes of zombies. At the same time, they descended deeper into the stronghold. Soon, Chris and Jill entered a very large chamber. They were greeted by Sergei's voice over an speaker. After boasting about the potential of T-A.L.O.S., he activated it. Chris and Jill were forced to fight for themselves. T-A.L.O.S. ran around the chamber while using a massive rocket launcher. Despite the heavy crossfire, Chris and Jill managed to defeat T-A.L.O.S. Seconds later, it mutated into a larger and more powerful beast. After sticking to the ceiling, T-A.L.O.S. tried to use its claws and new tentacles to kill Chris and Jill. They found the monster's weak point on the back of its body and shot it. After killing T-A.L.O.S., Chris and Jill left the stronghold. Meanwhile, Albert Wesker personally confronted Sergei. Structure T-A.L.O.S. uses a Tyrant model for its base. Its brain is implanted with microchips. The microchips control the behavior and actions of the T-A.L.O.S. The cardiovascular system is artificially improved which greatly improves the mobility of T-A.L.O.S. Its body is armored in a special metallic alloy which greatly reduces the effects of damage. The metal alloy also prevents infections from other viruses. T-A.L.O.S. is equipped with a large rocket launcher that fires at a rate similar to a machine gun. The rocket launcher designed to hit targets at long range. As an additional weapon, T-A.L.O.S. uses its left arm to crush its opponents. If T-A.L.O.S. is defeated, it mutates into a second but hideous form. As the result, it sheds its armor and detaches its rocket launcher. The legs disappear which result in T-A.L.O.S. attaching itself to the ceiling. The arms are replaced with enormous appendages that are equipped with claws. Tentacles grow out from the mutated body. In this form, T-A.L.O.S. physically attacks its opponents. For example, T-A.L.O.S. will fling pieces of the ceiling at its opponents. It will also use its sharp claws to swipe and crush its opponents. If T-A.L.O.S. is defeated again, it will drop to the ground/floor and die. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army